onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tamanegi
| affiliation = Usopp Pirates | birth = April 10th | height = 124 cm (4'1") | blood type = S | jva = Makiko Ohmoto | 4kids eva = Pete Zarustica | Funi eva = Cynthia Cranz | age = 9 (debut) 11 (after timeskip) }} Tamanegi is a former member of the Usopp Pirates, along with Ninjin and Piiman, before Usopp joined the Straw Hat Pirates. He is an ally of the Straw Hat Pirates during the Syrup Village Arc. Appearance Tamanegi is a boy with straight brown hair with a tuft sticking up at the top, making his head reminiscent of an onion in appearance, and tiny eyes. He wears square glasses, a yellow shirt with a blue vest jacket over it. He also wears a dark yellow sash, dark brown pants, and black shoes, with grey on the very top and bottom, with tan buckles After two years, he has grown taller, and his hair has grown longer. He wears a dark colored jacket, with a sash and plaid shorts. His glasses have rounded edges, and his eyes are not as small. Gallery Personality He had a habit of disappearing off somewhere and coming out of nowhere screaming. He is loyal to Usopp and is very brave, standing up to Jango in Kaya's defense. His ambition is to become an author. Abilities and Powers He uses a little shovel fitting his size as a weapon during his attack against the Black Cat Pirates. History Past The Usopp Pirates were formed 5 years from the start of the story. Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman have joined Usopp in telling lies during that time. Syrup Village Arc He first appeared in Syrup Village when the Straw Hat Pirates arrive. The Usopp Pirates later assist Kaya in her escape when Captain Kuro planned to kill her. They did this mainly by running and hiding from Jango, whom Kuro sent to make Kaya leave everything to him in her will. After Kuro's defeat, the Usopp Pirates had a tearful disbandment when Usopp decided to be a real pirate. The children decided to continue Usopp's lies of "pirates are coming". Jango's Dance Paradise After Usopp joined Luffy, Tamenegi, Ninjin, and Piiman found Jango in their village, so they chased him and forced him to run away. Post Enies Lobby Arc Tamanegi, Ninjin, and Piman were seen again after Enies Lobby was raided, reacting to Usopp's new bounty. Even though it said "Sogeking" and he was wearing a mask, they could recognize him because of his nose. From the Decks of the World Tamanegi is seen again in Syrup Village along with his two friends, reading a newspaper about the Straw Hats. From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc After the events at Dressrosa, Kaya and the former Usopp Pirates were overjoyed to see Usopp's new wanted poster. Translation and Dub Issues Tamanegi's name literally means "Onion", and the translation is used as his name in the English version. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime Episode 512, Tamanegi was seen along with Kaya, Ninjin and Piiman, reading the news about Luffy's exploits in Marineford, after the war, something that was not shown in the original manga. Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *Aim! The King of Berry *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece: Grand Adventure *One Piece: Gear Spirit Non-Playable Appearances Trivia *Tamanegi's favorite food is fried onion rings. References Site Navigation fr:Oignon ru:Таманэги it:Cipolla pl:Cebula es:Tamanegi Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Syrup Village Characters Category:Usopp Pirates